


Creature Feature Tango

by kaige68



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widow has a strange take on a battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Feature Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to FlipFlop_Diva!
> 
> I have no idea why Cell Block Tango came to mind, but that's where I went. I hope you enjoy!

_Splat_

“Six!”

_Clang_

“Ohno!”

“SMAAAASH!”

Mjolnir.

That’s how the battle sounded. Widow hovered over the fighting, team comm in her ear, and a wry smile.

_Splat_ Tony blasted AIM’s creature-of-the-month and it made a wet noise as it was destroyed.

“Seven!” Hawkeye kept score, he was up on Iron Man.

Steve’s shield ricocheted , _clang_ , taking out the squishy things like pieces on a checkerboard. 

Sam tucked, struck. and panicked. “Ohno!”

“SMAAAASH!” Hulk was the least effectual, but enthusiastic.

Widow banked sharply, avoiding the flying hammer.

“Natasha! Feel free to join in!”

_Splat_ \- “Eight!”- _Clang_ -“Ohno!”-“SMAAAASH!”-Mjolnir.

“I like the tango from here.”


End file.
